What we were thinking
by Aquila Aqua
Summary: Drabbles of what certain people were thinking and feeling when the World Sabers took over the island. Takes place during episode 35-37. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Arata: What day is it today? I feel like I'm forgeting something.**

**Aaron: You're not the only one.**

**Hikaru (Slaps forehead): I can't believe it! Arata prehaps I can...But Aaron!?**

**Aaron and Arata: What?**

**Writer (Sulks in a corner): I can't believe it...**

**Yuno (Pats writer): Don't wrorry, Writer-chan. Not everyone frogot about you brithday.**

**Writer (glomps Yuno): Thank you for remembering Yuno-chan!**

**Ayari: ...Writer does not own anything from the Danball Senki franchise. Oh, and Happy Birthday too.**

**Writer: And take note that this can be a little angsty. (I can't believe I can think up of this even on my birthday.)**

* * *

Haruki

Haruki did not dare to believe it, but it was happening before his eyes as the bits from Seredy Krisler's…that monster's LBX finished off the LBX from the World Alliance one by one. Part of him blamed himself for this. Had he prepared and planed ahead, this would never happen.

He felt hopeless as he heard everyone's pleads for help when they were gassed. He knew that whatever orders he gave would not work and will only result in more chaos. Gripping his controls, he directed Trivhine to shoot at the bits although it was unsuccessful. He could feel everyone doing the same and trying to fight off the bits before they got to them.

'A miracle better happen or all of us will be dead.'

* * *

Muraku

A pang of fear shot through him when he saw Mikhail's Glerior explode.

_ "Muraku…I'm sorry…"_

Those were the last words he heard from his fallen companion…his best friend…

"Mikhail!"

He could hear Vanessa scream. It was not a scream of fear, but of anguish. He too felt like screaming but he knew that he could not afford to get distracted and covered for her as her movements were shakier and uncoordinated.

He felt guilty. Had he paid more attention to what was happening to Mikhail, he would not be dead. But at the same time, he could not leave Vanessa's side. So it was either Mikhail or Vanessa, and he cannot believe he had to choose.

* * *

Yuno

After War Time, everyone was ordered to go back to class and wait for the next session of War Time. No one had moved except for Arata who was eating chocolate to restore his energy levels after using the overload. Everyone was lost in their thoughts…for their fallen companions…for the next War Time. And Yuno was one of them.

'The next session…' She shuddered. Was it not enough that he had to kill Catherin!?

It's just unfair! She screamed inwardly. They did not deserve this! No one did!

But it was the reality that Seredy was forcing on them.

Just what will happen to us!?

* * *

Vanessa

Just how could it have happened?! One moment Mikhail was fine and alive but now he's dead.

Part of her wished that it was her who was in his place instead and part of her blamed Muraku for it. As much as she respected Muraku, she could not stop herself from blaming him. But the truth is she blames herself the most.

Had she not been helpless…had she stuck closer to him…he would still be here with them instead of dead in that…that control pod! The very thing that killed him!

To think that they used to be so eager to jump into their control pods for War Time, now it was a killer machine.

* * *

Hanako

She could not think anymore. Catherin was dead…Bunta was dead…Rikuya was dead…dead…dead…dead

The word kept on floating around her mind no matter how hard she tried to push it away. It sapped her of her remaining strength, her will to fight, and most importantly, the will to survive.

But seeing that Yuno refused to give up and fighting off World Saber's LBXs without hesitating, she found courage that was buried inside of her. It renewed her strength, her will to fight and survive. Inwardly, she was glad that she had a friend in Yuno to guide her and encourage her.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anythin from Danball Senki/W/WARS

* * *

Gendou

Betrayal. That's what he felt towards Ayabe, his butler since he was a kid. He refused to believe it, but no matter how many times he told himself that it was a misunderstanding, reality said otherwise.

Ayabe had been there for him when his parents weren't. He was a surrogate uncle to him at least.

Seeing him dying in his arms shook him to the core. In his mind, fond memories of him and Ayabe floated around. There were no words needed. Ayabe was not evil like Seredy that he was willing to go against his orders and save all the students.

* * *

Takeru

For a moment, he really believed that all hope was lost when they found out that they will be gassed to death if they became LOST. Asuka would not be proud of him if she learned about it. She's been in situations like his and yet, she did not complained, not even once. But then again, she never had to fear of being gassed for getting LOST.

On the bright side, one good thing had come out of all this. She had called him just that morning after the World Sabers were apprehended and told him that she was going to pull some strings and bring him for a vacation in Britain when she went there for her next tournament.

He was glad. Although the incident had scared a lot of people including him, he had family like Asuka who was willing to be there for him so that he can take his mind off all that happened.

Even so, he knew that he would not see many of his friends who were leaving, including Arata.

* * *

Hikaru

Part of him was happy that all of this was over and Mito-sensei's father was rescued before it was too late, but part of him was sad that Arata chose to leave instead of staying and helping them turn this school into the school of their dreams. Still, he can understand Arata's reason for leaving.

It was pretty ironic how he did not like him at all when they first came to the school. He thought Arata was an airhead, who always got into trouble, then he shifted his thoughts and Arata became his rival. But that was behind him. Now, he was his best friend.

As he wished Arata good luck before he boarded the boat, he could not help but smile at the prospect of building up the school they always wanted.

* * *

Jin

He had been in situations like this. But in those times, he was part of it, not at the sidelines. As he remembered watching the students getting gassed, a shiver went down his spine. This must be what the adults felt when he and his friends were fighting in the frontlines back then.

No words can describe how relief he was when he felt Catherin's pulse. He could not forgive himself if the students were really dead even technically, it was not his fault.

As he boarded the boat back to the mainland, he knew he had to call up his old friends and introduce them to Arata as well as thank the adults, especially Yagami for helping him in his investigation.

* * *

Arata

His determination was clear in both his actions and words. But inside him, there was a hollow feeling that he won't be able to see his friends for a long time.

All the same, the excitement of fulfilling his goal was there to fuel him. He will make new friends, learn things he haven't heard of before and most importantly, find ways to get rid of all the wars on earth. It was a huge target, it may take years to find it, but he knew that as long as he believed it, he can accomplish it.

That's why he has no regrets on leaving the island.

* * *

**Oh right, that's all. Please review and tell me how was it. I might include more people if you ask.**


End file.
